rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Caeden Everric
Caeden Merrick Everric-Blackthorn (Caeh-dehnn Mehh-Rehk Eh-Vehrr-Rick Blak-Thōrn) is an aspiring young Warlock and Seer. He is a member of the House of Everric and as such is a direct descendant of Ariston Everric and his wife Flavia. He was born the son of Jacob Everric and Serena Blackthorn, and as such is the cousin of Cersei, William and Rebeckah Blackthorn, as well as being the very distant cousin of Gabriel Everric and many, many others. Caeden is very concerned about his health and his appearance, alongside this he is the grandson of Revan Everric and Elana Cross, effectively making him one of the few people who have the descent of the Everric, Blackthorn and Druids of Cross all in one bloodline. Caeden is a headstrong, confident young mage and is willing to take on whoever he's asked, while also being staunchly loyal to his family. Biography Caeden Everric was born to the late Jacob Everric, a quarter-elven warlock and member of the Moon Clan, and Serena Blackthorn, a Seer and a Witch as well as being a half-Kharidian. Caeden was always a happy child, very confident and somewhat narcissistic. He had always shown promise with magic even as a child. Unlike most others in his family, he had a large bit of involvement with the Blackthorns as a child, being trained somewhat to control his abilities. This ended when his mother, Serena, was slain by Taerwin Blackthorn, her brother, while attempting to save the lives of Thomas and Emily Blackthorn. Instead of this, both Jacob, Serena and Jacob's mother, Sophia, were murdered and Taerwin took in the young orphaned boy, but, soon enough sent him off to be trained again. This time, he was raised by his unfeeling grandfather, Revan, who had ripped his heart out after the death of his wife, making Revan more of a father to Caeden than anything and Revan did what he could, beginning to teach Caeden in the arts of Witchcraft and Magic in its fullest. Revan's Teachings Revan, a man who had lost his wife and son, Sophia Everric, a woman hailing from a common family and their son Jacob during the Blackthorn's interfamily feud at the hands of Taerwin Blackthorn. Though, it was all described to be an accident, Revan could never patch things with Taerwin. In his grief, to avoid feeling emotions and the pain of his wife and son being killed, along with the remorse he felt for all of the lives he had taken in previous years, he tore out his own heart. After this he placed it into a wooden chest and buried it with Sophia and Jacob. This is a form of necromancy that few and far between are able to use, and, he had only used it so that he could live on without grief Aside from this, Revan had been introduced to the four year old Caeden by Taerwin, who had brought him to Revan's residence in Yanille. Revan was actually elated to see the young child, the spitting image of himself and his son Jacob, his beautiful grandson. It wasn't long after that Caeden turned five, the boy already knew how to read and recite his alphabet. It was then that Revan began to teach him magic, runeless manifestations of the schools of Pyromancy and Aquamancy and some of those smaller things at first. Caeden's favorite was teleporting, and as a young boy he could teleport short distances, becoming somewhat of a menace wherever he went. Aside from this, he was taught some basics from the Lunar Magics, which expanded more on telepathy, which he is still steadily learning, getting closer and closer. He had also been taught some basic Law and Astral Magic, one encompasses bending the laws of physics and Astral Magic is the subject of curses, a basis in Witchcraft. Perhaps this was a result of being raised by the emotionless and unfeeling Revan. However, Caeden was raised without the good moral compass, and he quickly and easily could be pinned as a chaotic alignment, though, a thrill-seeker and a pleasure seeker. He does things that suit him better, but, he's capable of forming friendships, just in a different way than other humans do, truly. Caeden continued to be the personal student of Revan, the only student Revan had ever truly taken in, aside from Sophia. Along with this, the two travelled the world together learning several different things. Revan took him out and taught him how to be friendly and be personable with people in different places, along with this random obscure locations to learn magic for a month at a time. Revan continued to teach him, over and and on and on, learning more and more of things like low levels of the Ancient Magicks. Aside from this, Revan always saw that Caeden spaced out all the time as a child and realized that this was a result of his Seers blood, being a Blackthorn as well as an Everric, seeming to give him a bit of extra potential. He continued this training until eighteen and he finally began to do some travelling. Weddings and Parties! Caeden had many different issues throughout his young life, partially due to him having some of that humanity aspect taken away from him due to his emotionless and somewhat inhumane grandfather raising him, however, this had not stopped him from having fun. In fact, Caeden seems to have fun in all things that he does. Along with that Caeden, as a pleasure seeker, also has found himself to be somewhat of a womanizer, and, though Revan kept him out of most trouble, women were not included in the "staying out of trouble mixture." Caeden's first major appearance was at the wedding of his cousin Gabriel Everric and Paula Rovin, where he, Revan and other Elders in the family stood in the back, keeping an eye on everything to make sure that nothing had gone wrong, though, they did not do anything major except for watch as Ravalan and Griffen Everric were causing some problems, namely, spraying Gabriel in the back with water and trying to pull his pants down. Caeden, like the rest of his family, had dipped out of the wedding right after the main ceremony, though, he was able to watch Gabriel and Paula exchange their vows. Aside from this, Caeden then left for Yanille to try to find Gabriel, to see if he had been there. After finding his dorm empty at the Aren Arcane Institute, Caeden went to Mercutio Delimino and Samantha Everric, and seemed to have not found them. Mercutio's attitude and Caeden's own attitude clashed a bit when Caeden said cute feet; Mercutio didn't know of Caeden's abilities and found himself slightly intimidated by his looks. So, instead of confronting him, Mercutio slammed the door on his face. Caeden, a man of his morality did what he thought would be the funniest, and placed a small sigil onto the door. After he had walked away from the door, the sigil broke and left a small hole in the door, and the door began burning like incense. Caeden left for home once more and he was then contacted by his little cousin, Daenerys Blackthorn, who had told him about an Everric Adoptee, Wade Pierce, striking a child, Anthony Olivriar. Caeden had been raised by his grandfather, Revan, a man of true and utter tradition; none could compare to his upbringing on family tradition, and he left immediately for Varrock to find Anthony's father, Arthfael. The two talked and came to an agreement that they would go to the Sanctum of Heroes together to find Wade. During this journey, he met a nice girl named Amaryllis, a redhead. He immediately took a liking to her, and she was the first person who greeted him at the gate of the Sanctum, she was leaning there. She took him firstly to Wade, where, Caeden activated a special speech spell, reversing it from the traditional, and made it so Wade's words were only audible to Caeden and Arthfael. With this, Arthfael told Wade never to hit his son again, and brought Wade to him, punching the wounded man down. After explaining to a few members of the Sanctum about what had just happened, the two departed, Caeden told Amaryllis that he'd be back. Not long after, he did return, and he approached her immediately, walking up to her and then almost immediately proposing that she show him around the Sanctum, though, Caeden did most of the talking. He brought her through the area, and finally to the bell tower, where they talked a bit more. He made her completely nervous and finally he kissed her, finding that he liked her. She had told him of a few things, including her rapes. Caeden was surprised that she was so open, though, she invited him to a ship before they got any more cozy. Amaryllis brought him to the ship, and after he had finished sleeping or whatever, he awoke on a man named Abraham's ship. After a "warm greeting" from Abraham, Caeden still remained cocky, and Abraham took him up to the deck where Amaryllis taught Caeden how to catch sharks, instead, Caeden did it with magic. Caeden held Amaryllis for a little bit, and they spoke, before, Amaryllis told him that if he wanted to have sex, he just needed to ask. Caeden instead insisted that this was no fun, and he pulled her up to him, her clothes soaking his, and Caeden pretended it was an accident. She shook her head and smiled, knowing it wasn't an accident, but, she went with it. Caeden then nudged her head up and kissed her, leaving her to be heavily surprised. Caeden pulled back a little after he moved his hand under her shirt. Caeden suggested they climb up to the Crow's Nest so they had some privacy, and so they did. Shenanigans Caeden continued to stay on Abraham's ship, oh, gaining the trust of the the man by proving his courage, resolve and skill, as well as demonstrating his ability to speak Kharidian. Along with this, he and Amaryllis continued their rather casual relationship, while still acting as a sort of couple. After they had docked, Caeden travelled to Yanille once more to take a drink in the bar, only to find Renderra's there, Evelyn, Driez and Anya Korsokov, the latter of which he took a liking to. Talking more on the subject, he figured out that Anya was a mage, and that her seeming rejection of him was something that was a bit alluring to him. He didn't know what it was, but, they continued to talk until finally he was fed up with Evelyn's complaining and he departed. Caeden, after travelling to the bar in Falador, teleported not too far outside of Yanille and then went for a stroll. Upon his return, he passed by a certain tree. This tree happened to have Samantha Everric sitting beside it, an adoptee of the old family. She seemed baffled to see someone who looked just like her ex-lover, who happened to be Caeden's grandfather, Revan. Caeden didn't quite notice her until a few moments after stepping past her, and he wheeled around. The two talked for a little bit, and he was a bit more forward than he usually was, as he found her rather attractive, and by her body language: he figured she thought the same. Caeden helped Sam solver her "relationship problems" by telling her not to fret and to just break up with her boyfriend, Mercutio. Caeden and Mercutio had gotten in an argument not so long ago, but, it wasn't out of spite, more out of Caeden's idea of being a free spirit. Not long after, Caeden expressed his attraction for her and Sam almost tackled him before Caeden pinned her to a tree and they teleported off to do private things. Caeden once again travelled to Yanille and talked with Wade, seeing Eve and Anya again. Caeden knew he wanted to talk to Anya again, despite generally being in a relationship as well as having a new "plaything" in store. He watched as she departed and then sat at the bar to talk to Wade, reading his book as well. Wade tried reading a letter and Caeden translated it to him. He felt a bit bad, but, then Veylianne Ithell arrived and they struck up conversation and they talked for a long time over a few drinks on a few different subjects, most of it was harmless flirting. Eventually Veylianne was rendered heavily intoxicated and Caeden offered her to sleep in the room he was renting. He put her to bed and told her if she needed anything to yell for him, and downstairs again, he met a former Ironguard, Elizabeth Constable. Caeden talked to her for a little bit and then offered her a place to stay and his cloak, and after a bit with Vey, the two were off to bed after Elizabeth had asked him to stay and cuddle with her. He rubbed her back until he thought she fell asleep and he fell asleep as well. In the morning, Caeden awoke to Elizabeth still in his arms, having nervous sweats. She apologized to him for waking him up, but, he only smiled and said it was okay. He then asked about what made her so nervous and all of these things while continuing to caress her arms, back and legs. As they spoke, she apologized again, saying that she didn't really have any place to go, to which Caeden replied by saying she now had him. She smiled at that, saying she liked that idea a lot, whilst Caeden said he liked it too and the two shared a kiss. Though, he had been taken by surprise when she pressed up against him, but, he didn't resist and she had told him to be gentle. Caeden obliged and the two shared some intimate time together. After some recovery, the two found the entire bed was drenched in sweat, but they didn't care. They only got dressed and Caeden grabbed Elizabeth and kissed her hair before they left to find Veylianne and soon enough they were off to the ship in Oo'glog they were told about, just Caeden and Elizabeth. They reached the ship, only to find that Eli and Vey were in a spar and Elizabeth sat on the railing while Caeden stood at the edge of the gangplank and folded his arms as they watched. The two exchanged some conversation and he finally scooted next to her, where she scooted over as well. The two continued to watch until Eli threw Vey overboard and Caeden moved to help her up after introducing Elizabeth and Elijah. So Caeden and Vey talked a bit after he helped her out and Vey left to sleep. Caeden went back to talk to Eli and Elizabeth for a bit while Caeden went off and climbed a few ladders just for fun and then back down. After the arrival of Dylan Rovin and Elizabeth asking for a private room with Caeden on the ship, Eli asked her to climb the center mast, which she did. In her armour, and Caeden was rather impressed, after a while he followed her up there and while they were squabbling, the two flirted back and forth and she told him some things that blew up his ego a bit. Either way, he proposed an idea to her and took off her cloak, he took off his shirt and belt and then helped Elizabeth take off her armor. He grabbed her chin and complimented her on her pretty face. This spurred her to push him onto his back and lay atop him, to which he grinned and told her it was time for her to show him the ropes, to which she told him that he should show her the ropes, and they flipped over to where she was on her back and they did just that while Elijah and Dylan squabbled below. It's All Adventure A bit later on, Caeden finally returned to Varrock to babysit Anthony Olivriar, as he was asked to do by his friend Arthfael. Along with this, Evelyn Renderra seemed to have come for a visit as well, and Caeden, as always treated Anthony as a little brother. So, after short conversation, Caeden brought Anthony to the Archery Shop after a race and bought him a quiver. Caeden returned to Yanille where he usually rented a room, in the middle of the night where he was met by Anya Korsokov, someone that he held a high interest in. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, whether it be her exotic accent or her nice looks, but, he was intrigued, hooked even. Caeden struck up conversation with her as he saw her smoking out in the late night, and they were met by a strange babbling woman who held their conversation together, despite Anya's irritation. While this woman spoke of the God Wars Dungeon, Funny Pets, Azzanadra and Virtus Mages, Caeden could only think she was some kind of crazy. Though, despite all this he and Anya both kept their cool and listened for a little more discussion on religion and other things before he and Anya both went to sleep in the room at Yanille Bar. Caeden returned to Abraham's ship to see Amaryllis, and when he returned, he found that Abraham went off drunkenly to join some army. He found her sunbathing and he immediately bent down and kissed her, making her jump before she grabbed him and continued to kiss him and the two talked for some small bit before Caeden eventually took her and then had dinner. Afterwards the two headed down to the lower decks of the ship, he had worn her out quite a bit and Caeden once again departed the ship to return to Eli's. Caeden travelled to Ashdale for a visit after a quick teleport, looking around and meeting a girl named Isabelle, the two talked a bit and Caeden was able to break the ice through telling her he'd teach her some magic and all of his special little bits of knowledge that he knew about, using vocabulary that he didn't usually use all the time. He returned to Yanille for a visit to the Institute to visit family and friends for a short bit of time before exiting to be greeted by Anya Korsokov, who was sitting out and sharpening her blade on a rock not so far outside of the Institute. The two spoke for a bit, being able to get a higher bit of connection than what they had achieved earlier and eventually the two got to the subject of drugs. Caeden nodded, finding that he believed drugs were okay to do and that he would try "blow" with her. The two were then greeted by Evelyn Renderra again and they proceeded to talk before Eve invited Anya on a walk. Anya asked Caeden if he'd like to come, to which he obliged and the three were off, Caeden sticking rather close to Anya. The three sat under a tree and Caeden had another vision, on family. After a while the three began talking on the subject of Garth Aren, who Eve thought she could save him. Caeden offered his solution after Eve asked about it, and the two spoke, all while Anya listened and Caeden checked on her every once in a while and soon enough they tried to visit the Hawk's Nest where they were greeted by Garth and a group of others before they teleported off and Anya and Caeden departed to rest. Caeden returned to Eli's ship to be with Elizabeth where the two, per usual, held each other close while they slept, enjoying heavily the comfort of one another's embrace. Upon awakening, Caeden bestowed her with a new nickname as he kissed her. Upon that, she pressed up closer to him and rose a leg over him, making a rather dirty joke in return. After a bit of harmless banter, waiting until the other members of the crew had went to their posts, the two lovers did what they did best. A few minutes after they were done, Elizabeth stood, putting on her clothes and moving over to her armour where she asked for a favor. She wanted Caeden to help her clean her armour, to which he agreed he would do. The two went off to find some oil in the cargo hold, which Elizabeth carried back even after Caeden had offered to take it. She claimed it was due to her training to be an archer that allowed her to do such. After bringing it back, Elizabeth was immediately off to cleaning her armour, and Caeden was a bit more mischievous, pouring some of the oil on the armour and then setting the barrel down. But, this wasn't it, no; he took the rag he was using and smeared some oil on her face, and this started a chain of events which led to him calling her dawn and pulling her in close. Personality This section covers Caeden's personality Past As a child, he was always very adventurous and outgoing. It was all well and good, but, then he was delivered to Revan to be raised, and they had more of a professional student-teacher relaitonship. Present In continuum, Caeden's distance from the only person who was a father figure to him left him very distant and aloof. He isn't so stand-offish and he remains very friendly. It seems as though his caring and idea of feelings is non-existent. Though, he's been changing a bit more under the tutelage of Arthfael Olivriar on relationship building and the continuous mage training under Revan, Caeden's blossoming into a wonderful young man. Altogether, Caeden is very charismatic and friendly, though he still holds a bit of a blue and orange morality. He is a pleasure seeker and people tend to figure that out only after he's hurt them emotionally or physically. He has become more sympathetic and his new travelling partner, Elizabeth, is showing him how to feel gradually. Aside from this, Caeden is a Guthixian idealist pacifist and a Warlock, as both styles call for him to not harm others. He believes strongly in the teachings of Ariston Everric and tries very hard to strengthen his mind. To add, Caeden is of a Chaotic Neutral alignment and usually only does things to his suit. He is deathly afraid of commitment and close relationships, something he shares with a lot of his family, but his is to a higher degree. Though, he holds some desire for a sentimental relationship and to be loved, he pursues pleasure over this due to his fear of said commitment after being raised by his emotionless grandfather, who only treated him as a student. Appearance This describes Caeden's appearance Body Caeden's body represents his lifestyle. He's tall, slender and decently muscled, and well toned. Caeden regularly engages in physical activity, whether that be running, casual walking, training his body, training in general or sexual intercourse. Caeden himself is pretty free from scars along with a tanner complexion due to his Kharidian heritage. Facial Features Caeden's facial features hold a sharper, narrow structure and high cheekbones with a higher back jawline and a rounder chin, all of which holds a bit of stubble. He has a rounded off, shorter nose and thin pink lips. His ears are a bit sharpened, but they aren't super pointed and altogether he has tanner skin. He has pale, light-green eyes as well as a messy dark-black hair with crimson streaks running through it. Relations This section covers Caeden's relationships, friends, family and disliked. Friends *Elizabeth Constable- Caeden's main squeeze. She is his new travel companion, the two have only just met but their relationship altogether shows promise and his feelings for her begin to develop. *Arthfael Olivriar- Possibly the closest friend Caeden's ever had, Arthfael acts as somewhat of a mentor to them and the two have bonded over a few things. *Veylianne Ithell-A newer friend of Caeden's, the two like to flirt back and forth. *Elijah Rovin- A newer friend of Caeden's, the two travel together on his ship. *Samantha Everric-Leotrun- More of family than Caeden knows, the two have shared a one night stand and they left it at that, *Amaryllis- One of Caeden's romances, the two met at the Sanctum of Heroes, though, he doesn't see her as much more than a plaything. *Anya Korsokov- A friend of Caeden's; he takes a certain interest in her on multiple different levels, whether that be her exotic accent, her strong personality or her looks, he can't seem to stay away. *Evelyn Renderra- A contemporary friend of Caeden's. He respects her, as she is a mother and has figured out what she goes through. Family *Revan Everric- The man that raised Caeden, though, the two have always been distant. He was Caeden's father figure and did his best to be good, but, he was left emotionless and the emotional relationship left Caeden different. Trivia *Caeden is one of the few Everric-Blackthorn-Cross babies. *Caeden's favorite colour is green, though he wears a lot of blue due to family colours. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Dark Magic user Category:Everric Family Category:Orphans Category:Humans Category:Chaotic Category:Noble Category:Modern Magic user Category:Kandarin Category:Blackthorn Category:Seer Category:Godless Category:Guthixian Category:Neutral Category:Scholar Category:Pacifist Category:Mysterious Characters